Просто друзья
by siveren
Summary: После шести лет разлуки Арнольд подружился со своей спасительницей, Хельгой Дж. Патаки. Однажды их дружба становится... крепче. Сможет ли Хельга по-прежнему сохранять роль просто лучшей подруги?


**Глава 1.**

**Возвращение домой.**

Присев за кухонный стол, _он_ открыл конверт. _Его_ новая школа прислала расписание, код от шкафчика и школьный идентификационный номер*. К слову, в Сан-Лоренцо все было намного проще: ученики просто шли в класс и учились. Здесь же, в Хиллвуде, все совсем по-другому.

_Его_ расписание было довольно запутанным: сначала в класс химии на первом этаже, потом на алгебру совсем на другой этаж. Нет, вот правда, почему бы просто не сделать все уроки в одном классе?..

* * *

- Черт возьми, Фиби! Тренер Вилсон не просто не дал мне хотя бы попробовать поиграть в бейсбол! Он еще и взял Хейли Джеймс! Да, конечно, она выглядит как мужик, но не в том дело… Я играю в сорок раз лучше нее!

Хельга с яростью сжала ладони в кулаки. С тех пор, как в школе появился новый тренер, бейсбол стал спортом только для мальчиков. Ее лучшая подруга Фиби нерешительно мялась за ней, напротив Хельгиного шкафчика.

- Но еще есть софтбол**.  
- Ага, Фибс. Как по мне, он для болванов и неженок.  
Фиби нахмурилась:  
- Так чего же ты согласилась?  
- Потому что тренер Бимбо попросил меня, - Хельга распахнула шкафчик и вытащила розовую книжечку, намереваясь отправиться на первый урок, до которого оставались считанные минуты.  
- Доброе утро, Хельга! – неожиданно донесся нежный голос Лайлы, отчего Хельга резко стукнулась головой о шкафчик.  
- Лайла, черт побери. Я тебя уже просила больше так не делать.  
- Мне несомненно жаль, Хельга… Я просто хотела сказать тебе, что тренер Мэй вывесила софтбольный список. И я несомненно уверена, что ты в команде – питчер***.  
Хельга радостно взмахнула руками:  
- Ха! Что я тебе говорила, Фибс? Вне конкуренции.  
Лайла улыбнулась и обняла Хельгу так, что та просто потонула в ее рыжих волосах. Повзрослев, Хельга и Лайла стали хорошими подругами. Как только они вернулись из Сан-Лоренцо, все будто встало на свои места.  
Хельга плюхнулась рядом с Фиби и её, кгхм, «приятелем» Джеральдом, сидящими в самом конце класса, подальше от безумных одноклассников. Она вздохнула: еще один день на химии…  
Раскрыв свою маленькую розовую книжицу, Хельга начала писать. В этой книжице были десятки историй; в основном, основанных на романах Джейн Остин. Это занятие ее успокаивало. Когда она писала, ее длинные светлые волосы струились водопадом, обрамляя лицо: не замечая ничего вокруг, Хельга погружалась в свой собственный маленький мир.  
Учитель что-то проговорил; скорее всего, объявление. Но, конечно же, она была слишком погружена в этот свой мирок, чтобы вслушиваться в его слова.

* * *

Учитель представился как мистер Марки. Это был вежливый и собранный молодой человек, который живо напомнил _ему_ мистера Симмонса, _его_ учителя, когда-то преподававшего в четвертом классе.  
Теперь этот урок казался идеальным, чтобы начать новый день в новой школе. _Он_ скучал по американской жизни и наконец вернулся, чтобы остаться.  
Мистер Марки шикнул на класс, который тут же замолчал. С небольшой растерянностью и любопытством все уставились на _него_. Среди множества лиц его взгляд выхватил несколько знакомых, которые _он_ никогда уже не надеялся увидеть вновь.  
- Класс, встречайте нашего нового ученика, Арнольда. Пожалуйста, помогите ему освоиться. Он проделал долгий путь из Южной Америки, - мистер Марки обернулся на _него_. – Арнольд, сзади есть пустая парта. Вон там, рядом с девочкой со светлыми волосами.

* * *

Хельга начала повесть о девушке, стремящейся освободиться от злобного похитителя, в которого она была отчаянно влюблена. Но уже через две страницы история была заброшена: вместо нее ей захотелось написать стихотворение. Прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как она писала хоть что-то рифмованное последний раз, но сегодня странное чувство внутри нее так и подначивало создать очередной шедевр.  
Внезапно она остановилась. Кто-то посмел потревожить ее во время прилива вдохновения и занять свободное место рядом с ней! Она со злостью оглянулась, чтобы увидеть…  
- Привет, Хельга, - слегка смущенно проговорил он. Ее глаза расширились, наполнившись одновременно страхом и восторгом.

___Он _вернулся

_Арнольд_ вернулся.

Она оглянулась на Джеральда. Тот хитро улыбнулся и виновато пожал плечами. Почему, черт возьми, Джеральд не сказал ей, что Арнольд вернулся в город?

- Ты словно возник из ниоткуда, Арнольд. – Хельга отвернулась, снова уставившись в книжечку в надежде, что ей удастся скрыть охватившую ее радость. Шесть лет прошло с тех пор, как она последний раз видела его, и сейчас он сидел тут так, будто бы этого и не было.

Арнольд был все тем же, что и раньше: светлые волосы, продолговатая голова и красивая белозубая улыбка. Единственное отличие было в том, что он действительно возмужал по сравнению с тем, каким Хельга помнила его. Она не могла не заметить напрягшиеся мышцы под его футболкой.

- Что? А как же «репоголовый»? – спросил Арнольд с насмешливо-дерзкой улыбкой, заставившей Хельгу просто растаять.

«Перестань!» - мысленно прикрикнула на себя Хельга, - «Арнольд – просто древняя история, и ты должна забыть о нем».

- Пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты, вернувшись, надеялся встретить все ту же девятилетнюю малявку.

Он улыбнулся:

- Думаю, нет, – Арнольд склонил голову к расписанию и лежащей ручке и снова оглянулся на нее, - Вижу, ты все же немного изменилась, Хельга.

- Наверное. Половое созревание и старшая школа меняют людей, знаешь ли.

Он снова посмотрел вниз, очевидно, чувствуя себя неловко. Хотя Хельга совсем не винила его, это было все же немножко странно. Они не видели друг друга много лет, и прощание их было не очень приятным.

После того, как Арнольд нашел в Сан-Лоренцо своих родителей, он остался жить с ними. Хельга, конечно же, не ставила под сомнение его решение и не задавала никаких вопросов: столько времени, практически целую жизнь, он не видел своих родителей. Они оба попрощались, неловко помахав друг другу рукой, и с тех пор даже не разговаривали и не общались. Хельга не раз хотела написать ему письмо, но просто не знала, что говорить своему дорогому репоголовому. Она никогда не думала, что увидит его вновь, и возвращение это было абсолютно неожиданным.

- Хельга, - прошептал Арнольд.

- Да? – она обернулась.

- Я скучал по тебе в Сан-Лоренцо.

- Я тоже, репоголовый.

* * *

Хельга - _хорошая_? Из всего того, что Джеральд мог рассказать Арнольду, это преображение Хельги было самой странной новостью. По словам его друга, Хельга стала куда более милой, когда они вернулись из Сан-Лоренцо. Конечно же, ее дерзость и порой колкий юмор остались при ней, но издевательства прекратились много лет назад. Арнольд не мог поверить, что когда-нибудь он доживет до этого дня.

Он думал о Хельге в Сан-Лоренцо, о её манере запугивать и угрожать, о ее хорошей стороне... Однако Арнольд и подумать не мог, что Хельга может стать другой.

* * *

Арнольд? – он обернулся: не кто иная, как Лайла Сойер, стояла в коридоре. Она была такой же красивой, как и раньше: темно-рыжие волосы были завязаны в высокий хвост; одета девушка была в короткое зеленое летнее платье, - Ты вернулся?

- Л-лайла… Кгхм. Да, я вернулся.

- Я несомненно счастлива, что ты снова с нами! Хельга даже не сказала мне, хотя я только что видела ее на физкультуре. Поверить не могу!

- Хельга?

- О, она никогда не держит от меня секретов. Она, несомненно, такая честная.

Для Арнольда все стало выглядеть еще страннее. Хельга и Лайла – друзья?

- Я так рад видеть тебя снова, Лайла.

Она заправила прядку волос за ухо.

- Что ж, спасибо, Арнольд. Я тоже очень рада. Еще увидимся!

* * *

На ланче Хельга в одиночку сидела за давно облюбованным ею столом, Фиби и Джеральд ходили на ланч в другое время. Однако ей нравилось быть одной: было время вдоволь пописать.

Сегодня она купила себе рогалик и банку содовой. Мириам снова забыла дать ей деньги на ланч, поэтому пришлось покупать еду на оставшийся доллар. Хельга к этому давно уже привыкла.

- Эй, - услышала она знакомый голос откуда-то сзади.

Это был Арнольд, который, держа поднос, направлялся прямиком к ней.

- Можно сесть с тобой, Хельга?

Она закатила глаза: видно, он все еще не понял, что больше никто не собирается задирать его. В нем явственно ощущалось некоторое опасение.

- Как тебе угодно, Арнольд, - она улыбнулась. Может, хоть так он поймет.

- Как прошел день? – спросила Хельга, когда он сел, чтобы завязать разговор.

- Э… Хорошо, Хельга. Спасибо, что спросила. Если честно, я боялся, что сегодня мне придется есть в гордом одиночестве. Слава Богу, я нашел здесь тебя.

Хельга отложила свою книжечку и сделала глоток содовой:

- Фу! – она крайне пожалела, что распробовала эту гадость.

- Что случилось?

Она вытерла рот салфеткой:

- Все в порядке. Я просто ненавижу этот вкус, - Хельга отодвинула банку подальше от себя, - Абсолютно терпеть не могу малину.

Арнольд внезапно широко улыбнулся, оставляя Хельгу в недоумении, и протянул ей бутылку воды со своего подноса:

- Хочешь мою?

* * *

Примечания переводчика:  
*Школьный идентификационный номер используется в американских школах. Например, вместо фамилии ученика в списке или листе с оценками/баллами стоит его школьный ID.  
** Софтбол (_англ. softball_) — спортивная командная игра с мячом, разновидность бейсбола. Мяч для софтбола напоминает по размерам грейпфрут, он более мягкий, чем бейсбольный мяч, и имеет более низкую скорость в полёте.  
*** Питчер — в бейсболе это игрок, который бросает мяч с питчерской горки к дому, где его ловит кетчер и пытается отбить бьющий.


End file.
